


Phrases Said: Round Two

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Human JAQ, Other Worldly JAQ, Where the Tags Go Are in Each Chapters Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: 1. Peter Parker/Wade Wilson2. Peter Parker/Wade Wilson3. James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan4. James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan5. James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan





	1. Peter Parker/Wade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I wait until I have twenty prompts, whether filled or not, but I have decided to drop these on here since I know a lot of folks are moving away from tumblr, so here they are.
> 
> All prompts are currently from these two lists, [List 1](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/154195614963/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and [ List 2](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/166242125853/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) if you would like something from them, leave it in the comments, ships I write from can be found [here](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/myarmada). If there is a particular phrase you'd like to see, just drop a comment with the who & what on here, tumblr (JaimiStoryTeller) or my twitter (@jaimist0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”
> 
>  **Tags** Fluff, Established Relationship

He’s only been home for a few minutes after finishing a round of patrolling and settling in to do homework when he hears his living room window open. As he is on the top floor of a fifteen floor building, no one should be coming through his window. Pushing his books off his lap, he quietly jumps and sticks to his ceiling, carefully moving along so he can check to see who has entered his apartment.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?” He asks as he drops off upon seeing Wade crawling through his window.

Seemingly startled, the mercenary tumbles into the living room, landing on his back and grinning according to the way Wade’s mask moves. “Wanna get ice cream with me?”

He blinks, demanding incredulously, “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4 am to go for ice cream?”

Laughing, Wade pushes off the floor and stands up as he answers happily, “Me of course! What would the neighbors say if I came through the front door?”

Chuckling, he shrugs, “You got me there. Just give me a minute to go put the suit back on.”

“Great! There’s a wonderful twenty-four hour place over on 7th,” his friend announces as he heads to his room and closes the door.


	2. Peter Parker/Wade Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** “I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?”  & “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”
> 
>  **Tags:** Established Relationship
> 
>  **Notes** Part of the [Askew Perspectives Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/811743)

“I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?” He asks Wade, grabbing a towel out of the bathroom linen closet.

 For a moment his soulmate dithers, expression unsure. “I guess,” the mercenary mumbles, eyes darting around the room.

 Smiling, he hip bumps Wade playfully, “I bet I can do a bigger cannon ball.”

 “No way! I will not be out cannon balled.” His soulmate retorts with a smirk.

 They take the broken elevator shaft down to the basement where the indoor pool is, laughing as they race each other to the bottom. Thankfully Wade used the cable to slide down rather than jumping. He wins but only by moments.

 The pool is empty, not that that’s surprising. It normally is. Most of the building tenants don’t like it.

 They spend just over an hour in the pool horseplaying and swimming before agreeing to go get some food after getting changed. When they to the restaurant it’s pretty empty except for a person here or there.

 Wade ends up speaking with a lady for a bit in what he is pretty sure is Japanese before turning to him, skin turning blotchy pink, “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

 He blinks in shock, not exactly sure what he thinks about that and sure they should definitely discuss it.


	3. James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”
> 
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Established Relationship

He’s moderately certain his lovers have lost their mind when they as him to fetch the camera from the car. Why in the world did they leave it in the car? Absentmindedly he slips on his shoes and heads out to the car, discovering that its locked. Sighing, he head back in to grab the keys before going back out to it.

Success, he thinks as he finds it in the center armrest.

As he locks the car back up, familiar arms wrap around him as Alec noses at behind his ear. “James has a surprise for you.”

He relaxes into the sardonyx blonde’s body, mumbling, “Where?”

“Around back by the pond.“ Alec answers kissing behind his ear.

Chuckling softly, he agrees, “Lets go.”

Stepping back, the sardonyx blonde’s arms drop from around him, but Alec laces their fingers together and leads him around the lodge without saying another word.

When they get insight of the pond he stops and starts chuckling, “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”

“You consider this a first date?“ James queries curiously.

Shrugging, he answers, “It’s the first time all three of us have done something date-y together. Normally it’s only two of us.”

“Makes sense,“ Alec hums, urging him to move towards the blanket laid out on the ground.


	4. James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
> 
>  **Tag:** Established Relationship, Other Worldly JAQ, Non-Human JAQ

Sometimes it’s odd being in this world. There are so many things about it that are different from his world. For instance, this warm, misty water coming from the sky is unlike anything he can ever remember.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” James demands, brow drawing together in confusion.

Blinking, he tips his head back down, glancing at his partner and smiling. “That’s what it’s called? Interesting. I had not expected rain to be like this.”

Chuckling, his partner wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close and murmuring, “Remember, we’re here to find our lover. He’s somewhere in this city.”

Leaning into the contact, he replies, “I already have a lock on his location, I tried telling you earlier, but you were distracted.”

“Seriously? Right then, let’s go fetch him, who knows what these people want with him.” The blue eyed battle mage declares.

Snorting, he steps away and starts down the street. He wants to share this experience with Alec, that means they need to find him sooner than not.

It’s still raining when he focuses his power together and implodes the door between him and his lover apart. Hands gracefully moving as he etches the runes in the air.

James is there beside him, ready to deal with any threat that they may come across. Surprisingly there are none. Instead what they find is Alec sitting with a light haired person with a commanding bearing and a balding person who looks stressed.

“You got here sooner than expected.”

“We don’t take it well when one of our own can’t come home,” he replies, changing his sight with an internalized spell so he can study them.

Tipping their head, the light haired person studies him intently. “That was not my intention. I wish hire the three of you and any others from your organization that are willing to work with humans. You may call me M.”

 _Are you safe?_ Connecting with Alec he asks.

 _Yes, she’s been perfectly polite thus far. For a human._ The turquoise eyed battle mage replies, expression blank and not giving away their conversation.

Rising, his lover motions briefly to his seat, head barely moving in the slightest upwards tip.

He inclines his head just a bit in agreement before taking the seat. “Begin.”

He might not be the most social one in his band, however he’s the one who can analyze things faster than expected. The three of them will be listened to by the rest of the band when it comes time to discuss the offer.

 _She better hurry up, I’m getting bored and didn’t you want to dance with Alec in the rain?_ James remarks along the connection.

 _Rain?_ Alec chimes in, _Why would we dance in it?_

 _It seems like a fun concept,_ he answers, arching a dark brow at M in challenge.


	5. James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." 
> 
> **Tags** Established relationship, Fluff

Stretching, he rolls out of bed and heads towards the bathroom to get a shower.

Today is his second anniversary with James and Alec. He’s already made sure that they won’t be out on a mission. They’re supposed to come over at four pm, and it’s already ten am, he’s running a bit behind, but he doesn’t get to sleep in often, so he took advantage of it.

He uses the body wash that James seems to love and wears that pair of slacks that always ends with Alec staring at his arse any time he’s standing or moving about. A t-shirt is thrown on just so he doesn’t get too cold.

Both his significant others have joked about his inability to cook, so tonight he’s planning on proving them wrong. He can cook just fine, he just doesn’t like to cook for himself, and they are a bit more creative when it comes to food then him.

Past that, he has some decorating that he wants to do, change it up a bit. Of course he’s already anticipated that his cats are going to want to help, so he’s bought them some new toys and put out a few empty boxes for them, he’ll take advantage of their cat-ness

Four hours later he has the house all ready and has completed the prep work for dinner.

Back on schedule, he thinks with a smirk as he looks around the room, happily. Hopefully they appreciate the effort. Besides being their anniversary, there is something else important about tonight. They just don’t know it yet.

Now to do the actual cooking.  


He loses track of time as he does so, singing along with the music playing on the radio, though he has it set to change to classical at three forty-five as a warning that it’s nearly time. Probably a good thing considering his hyperfocus and the reason he normally doesn’t like to cook.

Right, they’ll be here shortly, he thinks at the drastic change in music in the middle of a song.

Checking that everything is set, he lays out the food on the dining table, using his hotplates to keep it warm, and covering it with the serving tray tops he dug out of the closet.

There is a barely there tap at the door before his significant others, probably Alec actually, uses the key to open the door.

Right, presentation time. He resituates himself so he’s standing cat-corner to the table, haloed by the glow of the fairy lights which have all been changed to orange and white for the evening. He watches with a combination of excitement and nervousness as they step in, taking their shoes off and shutting the door behind them before freezing in place.

“Q?” James’ voice has a quality he’s not used to: uncertainty.

Did he make the wrong choice?

“Happy anniversary,” he tells them, rubbing his hands on his hips nervously.

His spies share a quick glance, one that speaks volumes even though he doesn't know what it says.

Crossing the room, they hug him, making him the center of their little sandwich. James kisses his temple, while Alec's noses along the back of his ear, making him smile.

When they let go, James steps back a half step and offers a black and silver gift bag he hadn't noticed, "Happy anniversary love."

He takes the bag, blinking a bit owlishly at it before setting it down. He'll look in a minute, he needs to get the second part of his plans out before he loses his nerve like he has so many other times when he's tried to tell them.

As he opens his mouth to speak, Alec offers him a deep red box with a silver ribbon and bow. "Happy anniversary Q."

He knows exactly what's in the box, his favorite chocolates from his favorite chocolatier. Smiling he sets it down next to the gift bag.

He wipes his palms on his slacks again. "I think," he swallows hard, trying again, "I'm in love with you," it comes out in a rush, almost as a single word. "And I'm terrified."

They share another look before wrapping him firmly in their arms.

James kisses him softly on the lips.

Alec kisses him moments after the blue eyed spy stops.

"We love you," they murmur in his ears pressing their foreheads against his temples.

He closes his eyes, just breathing them in, one arm looped around each. Moments like this he loves more than anything because it shows exactly how much they care. He feels the fact they love him. He’s felt it for the last several months but had a hard time telling them how he feels. He still worries one of these days they’re going to leave and not come back. That’s before counting the worries that comes with their careers.

“I hope you enjoy dinner,” he murmurs, “I cooked.”

“I’m sure we will,” Alec replies, nuzzling along the side of his jaw to kiss him again.

“Thank you for cooking for us,” James whispers, kissing down the other side of jaw to kiss the corner of his mouth and then Alec.

“We should eat before things get cold,” he suggests, not wanting to move but wanting to make sure the foods eaten at its best.

“To be continued,” James whispers, kissing him again before stepping back.


End file.
